


Careless teasing

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Naruto can be naive sometimes it is what makes teasing so much fun





	Careless teasing

“If you guys wouldn’t mind.” Kakashi spoke up as he closed his book with a small click. “Could you go easy on him?” His words had drawn attention to himself from the younger boys. Neji looked up for his eyes to search the trees until he found the one Kakashi was in and Shikamaru found him almost effortlessly.

“He makes it almost too easy.” Shikamaru laughed. “And if you’re going to get on our case you’ll have to get on the Godaime’s case too and you do the same yourself Kakashi-sensei.”

Well he got to tease Naruto but it was different. The situation was something totally different and Kakashi knew Shikamaru knew that.

“A shinobi so easily scared of ghosts.” A smile appeared on Neji. “It is so hard to leave it alone.”

“I’m well aware.” Kakashi said dryly. He had taken advantage of that plenty of times but it was no fun when others did it. It might be selfish but he wanted to be the only one. Which simply meant that he would warn them off and if they got something from that so be it. “But go easy on him.” He warned. “We don’t need him going over the top and I’ll be the one that will have to deal with it.” He finished in a sigh.

“Well, sorry about that Kakashi-sensei.” Shikamaru grinned.

“Now would any of you have some salt?” Kakashi asked and the two boys burst into laughter.

X

“They are just playing with you.” Kakashi teased but only got a huff from Naruto in return. Part of him was grateful that Neji and Shikamaru had gone on first. The other part of him wished there was another distraction.

Teasing was one thing but touching was another and he had promised not to cross that line. But it was so hard sometimes. That face he would make. That enticing blush and sometimes the things Naruto said.

It was so damn hard to keep it to just teasing. So damn hard.

“Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto asked and he realized he had zoned out.

“Sorry.” He laughed. “I guess I was thinking about that samurai.”

“It was not a ghost!” Naruto complained. “Neji said they aren’t real!”

“But that sword had to come from somewhere didn’t it?” Kakashi teased. “And you didn’t find that cave by accident.” He laughed as Naruto started up with his complaining.

X

“You’re so transparent.” Naruto panted as he drew back. It took all of Kakashi’s restraint to not yank him back so they could press their lips together for much more but he knew better. “Anyway let that be the end of that.” Naruto scolded. “No more ghost talk.”

“So that kiss was?” Kakashi asked as Naruto climbed off him. Honestly Kakashi needed the tree behind him and the ground he was sitting on to settle himself.

“T-e-a-s-i-n-g. Kakashi-sensei.” Naruto said dryly. “Doesn’t feel good now does it?”

“Well.” Kakashi coughed. “I guess it depends on your point of view?” He asked as he sadly eyed the prominent bulge in his pants. He hoped he would have it walked off by the time they got back to the village.


End file.
